Of Dorms, Teachers and Their Assistants
by under.that.sun
Summary: Ace loathed his job. firstly - because he was going to WORK. Secondly - because he will have to work a job, where you're not able to lazy around. And thirdly and most importantly - because he was going to work at SCHOOL. And why did Ace took this choice of career? Ace definitely blames his hot, grey haired colleague. Yaoi, AU, SmoAce.


**A.N. So this is late payment for February for Stephanie-san, enjoy, my dearest! (and everybody else too!) ^-^**

**Just a little warning: I have no freaking idea what teacher assistant is supposed to do, so if it isn't wha I wrote here – well, this is my world! *evil laugh***

**Warnings: Yaoi – manxman, AU, SmoAce.**

**Disclaimer: weeeeeeeeell… I'm just staring at the screen and trying to think what I should write at this particular disclaimer and listen to Linkin Park… Noup, nothing new for this disclaimer, so here you go – don't own One Piece characters, 'cause here the world is created by me! **

_Of Dorms, Teachers and Their Assistants_

'Yup. Today is a good day, in fact today is a great day! The best in the week!' Ace groaned and his face hit the desk he was sitting at. 'Who was he trying to fool? Today was the worst.' Ace shuddered at the thought that came next. Today he started a _job_.

He dreadfully waited for this day to come for the last month and tried was crept out by the possibilities of what terrible things could happen. Like being stuck roommates with a senile, sixty year old geezer. Or maybe some stuck up fool who thinks that everything has to be perfect, spotless, clean and will give him a lecture every time he does something?

Ace shuddered; who, oh, why did he choose to be a teacher? Oh, right, 'cause the teachers suck big time and there definitely should be more cool teachers… The freckled youth grinned at that thought, he's going to enjoy teaching kids big time.

The new teacher assistant entered his new workplace with a grin on his face. Ace trusted himself – he knew that even if the first day sucks, he will make it so the following ones would be better…

Ace stopped in front of a big board with all classrooms and their purposes written on it. He quickly found the needed floor and number of the staff-room. Portgas D Ace took a deep breath, he wasn't going to start a _job_, he better gets ready for hell.

(line)

Ace grinned as some old woman with a bush of grey hair on her head and some old reading glasses showed him where his dorm room was located.

"Unfortunately this year the dorms are completely full, so you will have to share room with a teacher who's this dorm's head." Ace frowned at the woman's squeaky voice, whatever thing she's teaching the poor children must have a headache after it… and besides, he knew all that - after all, they asked him if he was fine with this.

A disturbing smile appeared on the old teacher's lips and Ace decided that she probably feels very self-content. "Dorm head is a very polite young man." This sentence got Ace's attention 'Young?' "He's the history teacher and as you will be living with him you will be his assistant most of the time."

Ace rolled his eyes 'And the fact that my specialty is history has nothing to do with that.'

The woman stopped at simple door, it looked the same as all others, and the only different thing about it was the room number – 101. Ace eyed the number 'Of course, the dorm head has to live closes to the exit, so less students would escape… Because those, who really want to go out, will do so without the door.'

The bush-hair knocked on the door and after hearing a hearing a clear 'Come in' opened the door. As Ace walked into the room he was disappointed, his new roommate was sitting by the desk and only a bunch of grey hairs could be seen 'Does this woman call everyone younger then herself a 'young man'? Though his hair is more silver colored…'

Ace's new roommate turned around his chair and stood up. Ace had to stop himself from drooling. The man in front of him was no old man. He was a bulky, little scarred man with silver colored hair with a face that looked a little rough, but had a glint in his blue eyes. 'Yup' Ace grinned at his new roommate, he was going to enjoy his time here.

The history teacher looked through Ace and extended his hand. "Smoker."

Ace sucked a breath 'Smoker', he loved this name, being here is definitely going to be the best, Ace shook the hand. "Ace."

(line)

Ace wanted to pout and throw a tantrum. Smokey had a stick stuck in his ass by the size of tree. He was grumbly and even of a less morning person then Ace and that was something. He also refused to acknowledge the fact that Ace wanted to leave dorm from time to time… Smoker also didn't let Ace sleep his narcolepsy off, it's not like he could help himself! And the silver haired teacher definitely didn't understand the insomnia Ace had due to his narcolepsy.

But ace had to admit that there were good moments. And those moments atoned for everything else. Like the cup of coffee Smoker made every morning for Ace without being asked. Or the help he gave Ace whenever a student gave the teacher assistant a question he couldn't answer. Or that little massage Smoker gave Ace after extremely hard day – that was definitely the best that had happened in those two weeks.

There were more small gestures that showed that he actually cared, that he was kind. The look Smoker gave his students when he would give them assignment and was sure no one saw it, the fondness in it. Ace saw it. And he felt attracted to grey haired teacher even more. He couldn't really help himself, the man simply swept Ace from hi feet. And now he was going to sweep the grey haired teacher and after sweeping, he's gonna fall straight into his arms.

Ace snickered at this thought and jumped up from his bed where he was lying on. Now it's time to see if Smoker was simply ignoring sex at all, or if he had very high standards and if he did, what should Ace do to fall under them…

(line)

The first step in this road was talking with the man about it, Ace knew the man wasn't married and wasn't in a relationship with anyone. Because: first – he didn't wear ring, second – didn't have ANY photos in their room, like none at all…

Well the first step wasn't what he expected, though it probably was. Bringing up the topic casually was easy, after all Ace babbled all the time. Getting answers from the closed man was hard. He didn't directly answer the questions, he kept avoiding them or grumbling instead of answers. But in the end Ace got what he wanted – confirmation that yes, Smoker was single.

The second step was making Smoker notice Ace not as 'teacher assistant', but as a fellow human being. Young, attractive human being.

This step was much harder than the first one, Ace could casually bring up this in conversation 'Hey! Have you noticed that I have nice abs? Or that I'm good looking?' He had to drop hints, make subtle actions, touches, invade Smoker's personal space a little more than necessary. When none of that worked Ace decided to be blunt.

One day after his shower Ace came back to his room a little wet and only covering his lower part in a little towel. The silver haired man of course only grumbled and told Ace to get dressed before he got sick, but Ace noticed a small spark in those eyes when Smoker turned at him. And that was enough, Ace now knew that Smoker noticed him, step two complete.

The third step was the hardest – Ace had to make sure to fall under Smoker's standards. And it wasn't easy knowing that Ace had no idea what the history teacher's standards were.

So the teacher assistant decided to by the easiest way – by his usual persistent self. He would drop sexual jokes from time to time, drop hints of being interested. But nothing worked and the freckled youth started to lose all hope that he could capture interest of the extremely-handsome-simply-drop-dead-gogeos-mountain-of-muscles-with-a-very-sexy-frown.

So it's no wonder that by the time Christmas vacation came Ace decided that if he's giving Smoker up he shall go with a bang.

It was the last day of school before the two holly weeks of vacation everybody – including the staff – were waiting for. Ace had a plan for today, well as much as 'Kissing and if not kissed back run away' could be counted as a plan, but hey! Ace already tried for the past one hundred eleven days! Not that he was counting…

So when the last lesson had ended Ace didn't run out of the classroom with all other students as he sometimes did before weekend. Instead he stayed with the silver haired teacher and helped him do last things before vacation. Usually teachers had to go to school during the vacation to do all the paperwork, but Smoker was an exemplary teacher so all his paperwork had been finished, he had all two weeks for himself.

And that was why Ace had to do it now, he would not rather get rejected few days after the new year starts… when there was particularly wasn't anything else they could do the two of them awkwardly had to say their goodbyes. For the holidays everyone who lived in dorms went home, so there was no need for a dorm head, so Smoker was leaving the dorm and going wherever he was going.

Ace knew he had to act now or never, so feeling nervous and all – which he was soooo going to deny later – he walked closer to the man, ready to tiptoe and crash their lips together. But before he could do that a big arm pressed itself on Ace's lips. The freckled youth looked at the older man confused.

Smoker rolled his eyes and removed his hand. "Do you think I'm blind brat? Or that I'm stupid? I've understood your 'advances' from the very beginning."

Ace felt like he was hit by a truck. 'Smoker knew and let me do all that?' the youth groaned inwardly, he had such a fool out of himself…

"Do not misunderstand me brat." Ace looked at the grey eyes of the older man, he was getting more and more confused. "You're an eye catcher and if it was any other way, you would have been a resident in my bed by the end of the month." The freckled man could feel his libido twitch at those words, 'Gods that sounded hot'. "But you see a lost a stupid bet." Smoker rolled his eyes. "And losing it meant a year of celibate."

Ace's eyes widened, isn't that a bit too much for a bet…? "When does it end?"

Smoker smirked at Ace's question. "Eager aren't we?" Ace couldn't help and blush. "But the bet ends at New Year, so if you still want to kiss me by then." Smoker smirked. "Well then feel free to do so."

Ace couldn't help, but watch as Smoker picked up his bag and left the dorm room. Well, at least now he has something to look up when the New Year starts…

**A.N. You know I could t right here… but then there wouldn't be any real SmoAce here… so I will write some for ya… ;}**

Ace couldn't wait for the vacation to end, it was a feeling he wasn't used to. He blamed it on one hot, grey haired man… So while attending some random New Year party his little brother dragged him too he didn't really notice anything or anyone.

That is until he suddenly spotted the man of his problems casually leaning in the balcony, casually smoking a cigar. Ace felt his body react at the view, at school teachers aren't allowed to smoke as it would be bad example. So without much thinking the freckled young man found himself entering the cold balcony and shivered when grey eyes landed on him. If he shivered from the lustful gaze he received or from the freezing air – Ace had no idea.

But he definitely knew that this was his chance. So, smirking and swaying his hips a little more than necessary he approached the silver haired man. "Smokey~ never expected to see you here!"

Smoker rolled his eyes and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Hey brat, couldn't wait for the new year to start?"

Obvious amusement could be heard in Smoker's voice, so Ace simply childishly pouted. "You know it's not like that Smokey~ but I definitely don't mind this!" Ace leaned on the railing. "So when clock hit twelve you're free of the bet?"

Smoker bark-laughed and Ace found himself wondering if finding that laugh hot was wrong. "Really impatient, huh? But yes, the bet ends as the January first comes."

Ace saw the first fireworks being shot, the twelve is nearing. Ace moved closer to Smoker. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Smoker put out his cigar and also moved a step closer to the smaller male. "And what secret would it be?"

The balcony door opened and everyone who weren't afraid of cold or drunk enough not to care rushed into the balcony. Ave gripped one of Smoker's arms and pressed himself towards the taller male. "A little secret about me."

Smoker wrapped his free arm around Ace's waist and leaned a little closer to his face. "I'm listening."

"Well…" Ace wrapped his arms around Smoker's neck, he faintly heard the start of counting. "January first is my birthday."

A small smirk appeared on Smoker's lips as he slowly brushed his lips through Ace's. "Well then happy birthday brat."

Everyone started cheering, but neither Ace nor Smoker noticed that. Both were too 'occupied'…


End file.
